My New Life
by roselinakatweasley
Summary: Minami Onishi is a high school drop out looking for a new start to help out her family. She's get's a job from Tamaki as a maid. Will she just get a job or maybe something else? I will contuine if eveyone likes it owo


My name is Miniami Onishi. I am a 16 year old, high school drop out and I am now currently working as a maid for the Souh residents. So far, I have heard they have an older son who goes to a big fancy academy called Ouran high. I wish I could have gone to such a big fancy place but I, sadly, have to help out my family which is in need of money terribly.

You must be dying to know about my back ground, well there's not a whole lot about me but I'll tell you anyways. As I already told you I am a high school drop out trying to support my family. It all began when father got a good paying job but then they cut him out because they were too many workers, so now he has a low paying job and my mother can't work because she has to help raise me, my sisters, Rika and Nina, and then my baby brother, Kaito, who is only a 2 month year old. I felt it was left up to me to help out since I was applicable of getting a job. I do plan on going back to school after father get's a good paying job and they can get on their feet. It also isn't fun not being able to see my friends any more but I'd rather make sure my siblings get food into their bellies and make sure they have clothes on their backs then them without food or be going to school naked.

With my looks, I look like I'm mostly American because of my father; I do have the very dark chocolate brown eyes though from my mother, but very light caramel hair from my father.

I sometimes think to myself, I think I maybe doing the wrong the thing with my life because now my chances of being a doctor are very slim, but then again I think, I am doing what's best and life will maybe give me a chance, maybe.

Now as my adventure of being a maid begins, it starts when I first wake up in the morning, on Saturday, April 23, 2008.

I woke up earlier than I normally wake up, and I thought to myself "I'm starting a new chapter in my messed up life." And got up and started picking my room up.

I picked out some clothes, nothing fancy, just a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans and got dressed quickly. Once I was finished I took the brush and took it through my hair and went out to the kitchen to start breakfast. I normally liked to fix miso soup with a side of steamed rice. Nina and Rika normally aren't too big but they'll eat it if there isn't much food left in the house.

As the food was done I sat it out on the table, mother was busy feeding Kaito, Rika was reading and also so was Nina. I sat done and looked at the empty chair where father normally sits. It's sad he can't see his wife and kids on the weekend. Today was also my last weekend here, sitting at this very table with my family. But of course I'll call them to tell them what's going on and that I miss and love them. It was for there good and along with my good. I stopped thinking about the negatives and started eating my soup along with my rice. It was nicely calm and relaxing to see everyone happy.

Once breakfast was finished I picked up all the dishes and began washing them. I looked at the wall clock and it said it was 10:30 A.M. which means I only have about thirty minutes left to get everything packed to head off and start work. It took about five minutes to clean it up to clean up all the dishes. By then I walked to my room getting out my suit case and began packing everything I need clothes, shoes, socks, underwear, some old pictures of family, hair necessities, my books and everything else imaginable. I almost had too sit on it and zip it up! Of course I know this isn't a vacation, its work. But I'll be staying there until father get's a better job. After that, I run through everything in my room to make sure I have all what I need just to make sure it's all there. I walked out to the kitchen to see the clock and it read 10:49 A.M. in other words, it meant I better hurry up and get to my first day of work.

I walked out of my room and there was my mom sitting on the couch holding Kaito and she handed him to me and I kissed his little forehead. Mother hugged me lightly and started crying "I love you, Miniami." I started crying too and said back "I love you too, mother." She took Kaito back and then came Rika and Nina hugging me and I hugged them back. I gave them my last good bye and then I was off into the taxi that was going to get me into my new job as a maid.

I sat quietly and before I knew it I was already into the mansion and it amazed me with how big it was and how many rose bushes there were! I walked carefully into the house and as soon as I took one step into the house a tall blonde headed boy with dreamy violet eyes looked at me, this guy has to be the owner of this mansion. "Why hello my pretty, what a lovely girl you are." I blushed and looked away quickly "Aw, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I looked back at him, clueless. He smiled "I'm guessing you're the new maid well, I'll give you a tour of our home."

I walked behind him and was we entered the room my eyes felt like I saw nothing but sparkles, bright beautiful sparkles of all the chandeliers lit and the huge windows of sunlight shinning through hitting some of the crystal furniture and making it shine out too.

He began walking up the huge stairs and I fallowed like a baby duckling fallowing its momma. He showed my room which was a pretty big room with expensive designer sheets and blankets along with a vanity and a dresser. On the bed you saw the little maid uniform a long with some shoes and a piece of paper. Probably my schedule for the young master.

"I'll leave you to get ready, have fun!" He energetically said skipping down the stairs and not tripping.

I looked around as the wall was shinning a bright purple.

So, this is going to be work?


End file.
